1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for an image display device, and more particularly, to a foldable stand for an image display device that can be folded to a back of the image display device from a bottom of the image display device when the image display device is packed, enabling more image display devices to be packed in the same space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image display devices, such as plasma display panels (PDPs) and Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), are provided with a stand for standing on a floor.
Such a stand includes a supporting member fixed to a bottom portion of an image display device, and a base member connected to the supporting member for being placed on a floor. Usually, the base member is fixed with respected to the supporting member.
Meanwhile, the screen size of the image display devices becomes larger, and the thickness of the image display devices becomes smaller in order to satisfy user's demand.
As the image display device becomes larger and thinner, it becomes more important to prevent the image display device from falling forward when the image display device is placed on a floor, for the safety of users.
It is preferable that the stand of the image display device have a wide base member to prevent the image display device from falling forward when the image display device is installed on a floor.
Particularly, the possibility of falling down of the image display device in a front direction can be reduced by increasing the width of the base member of the stand in a front-to-back direction of the image display device.
However, the stand of the related art is fixed to the image display device. Therefore, if the width of the base member of the stand is elongated in the front-to-back direction of the image display device, the packing size of the image display device increases when packing the image display device for transportation.
The increase of the packing size of the image display device lowers the number of packed image display devices that can be contained in the same space, thereby increasing physical distribution cost.
On the contrary, if the front-to-back width of the stand is reduced to increase the number of packed image display devices that can be contained in the same space, the resistance of the image display device against falling becomes weak.
Therefore, the image display device may easily fall forward when the image display device is place on a floor. This threatens the safety of customers and lowers the product stability.
To solve this problem, the image display device and the stand are separated from each other for packing. However, in this case, it is inconvenient for users to mounting the stand on the image display device before installing the image display device on a floor.
As described above, increasing the front-to-back width of the base member results in physical distribution cost increase because less image display devices are contained in the same space, and decreasing the front-to-back width of the base member results in the safety problem.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved stand for the image display device that can increase the number of image display devices that can be packed and contained in the same space without lowering the safety of users.